Mobile Suit Gundam AGE
Mobile Suit Gundam AGE is an upcoming TV Series and the 12th entry in the Gundam ''franchise. It is a collaboration between Sunrise and video game developer Level 5. The series is directed by Susumu Yamaguchi and will premiere on Japan's MBS and TBS stations in October 2011. Story Mobile Suit Gundam AGE takes place over the course of a century during a "One Hundred Year War". Mankind had migrated to space colonies several centuries ago, with wars on Earth having long ended. Suddenly during the Advanced Generation (AG) Year 101 an Unknown Enemy (UE) appears and starts to attack Earth and colonies starting a full-scale war. They destroy the space colony "Angel" in a disaster later referred to as "The Day the Angel Fell From the Skies". In AG 108 the UE attack a once peaceful colony known as "Ovan". Frite Asuno, a seven-year-old boy at the time, had his mother killed in this attack. Before she died she uploaded her memory to the AGE Device, which has been passed down the Asuno family for many generations, to allow her son to pilot the ancient mobile suit know as Gundam. In the year AG 115 Frite Asuno, now age fourteen, lives on the colony "Nora" in an Earth Federation military base named "Arinsuton". After seven years of research and development collaborating with the Earth Federation, Frite completes development of the Gundam AGE-1, allowing it to self-evolve through combat experience. The UE finally begins an attack on the colony "Nora" and now Frite has no choice but to fight with the Gundam! Characters ;Frite Asuno :Main character Affiliated with the military’s maintenance department as a civilian engineer from a young age. He develops the “AGE SYSTEM” and the Gundam from the data inside the “AGE DEVICE” given to him from his mother. ;Asem Asuno :The second main character and son of Frite. Inherits the Gundam and fights. ;Kio Asuno :The third main character and grandchild of Frite. Inherits the Gundam passed down from generation to generation. ;Emily Amonde :Friend of Frite since the age of seven who came to Nova after losing her mother. ;Groudeck Einoa :Earth Federation Forces Commander. Captain of the battleship Diva. ;Millais Alloy :Earth Federation Forces Lieutenant Junior Grade. Comm chief of the battleship Diva. ;Gafran :A mysterious enemy like an alien who strikes at mankind. Having appeared suddenly fourteen years ago, they reaped havoc all over the world. They have the ability to transform from humanoid to dragon form. Technology ;Age System :Frite added the concept of self-evolution to the digitization of the Asuno family’s research on the mystery of evolution of living things. As it collects data through combat, it evolves. In order to grown with the pilot, it became a unique system for the registered pilot. Currently, this system is only installed on the Gundam that is piloted by the main character, Frite. ;Age Device :A memory unit passed down through the Asuno family that contains basic conceptual data on the “AGE SYSTEM” and the blueprints for the Gundam. The data is original research the Asuno family compiled, a combination of technological records accumulated from the past: something that should be called “a book of secrets for the secrets of an art” as it is something that far surpasses everything else. Mobile Weapons Earth Federal Forces *AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal **AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus **AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow *RGE-B790 Genoace Unknown Enemy (UE) *Gafran Staff Picture Gallery image:Frefefwedf.jpg|Frite Asuno, Asem Asuno and Kio Asuno Emily.png Grodek.png Millais.png image:Yhythyh.jpg image:4fregfrefref.jpg|AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 ''(Normal, Titus and Spallow) image:Ms 04l.jpg.gif|RGE-B790 Genoace Image:UE-Profile.jpg|Unknown Enemy/Gafran image:1307945668492.jpg image:1307945702203.jpg External Links *Gundam AGE official site *Promotional site for Gageing Builder and Advanced Grade series Category:Series Category:Advanced Generation